


The Special Surprise

by growligan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jaime takes it up the love tunnel, Lannistercest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Cersei has a special surprise for her dear brother.





	The Special Surprise

Jaime Lannister wasn’t a man like any other. Instead, he was rather unique and different, good or bad as that might be. He had killed a king, and that was in fact a highly unusual thing to do. Jaime liked reminding people of it whenever he felt that he was being disrespected, which was quite often. He’d pull his sword out from its sheath and wave it above his head as he yelled out his reminders and followed them up with a threat: “Watch it or you’ll be next!”

Being a kingslayer wasn’t the only unusual thing about Jaime, though one might easily think so. No, Jaime had a dark and forbidden secret that no one knew, at least officially. Jaime liked plowing his twin sister. If her vagina was the dough, then his dick was the rolling pin, and nothing made him happier than getting to shove it inside those moist, fleshy depths.

Jaime had actually impregnated her thrice, and none of his children were completely normal, except maybe his daughter. But then, whatever weirdness had taken hold of his sons might be in her too, just laying dormant, waiting for the right time to strike. Jaime had after all been mostly normal up until the unfortunate incident with the pig and the sledgehammer in his youth.

It was a nice spring day and Robert Baratheon was out hunting, so Jaime saw his chance for some alone time with his sister-girlfriend. He’d slid the kids a bit of money and sent them off to buy whatever it was kids usually bought. Sweets, probably. Or pastries. Or knowing Joffrey, another small animal to torture.

The blond man knocked on the wooden door to his sister’s room.

“What is it now!?” sang Cersei’s sweet voice.

“It’s me, Jaime.” He cleared his throat as he waited for the door to open. “Your brother,” he added, after a few minutes of silence. Then the door flew open and there she stood, his darling sister.

“I was in the bathroom,” said Cersei, her voice like a cabbage roll to a hungry man’s stomach to Jaime’s sensitive ears. He smiled.

“As Robert has left for the day, I thought we could spend it to ourselves,” suggested the younger twin wisely.

“Just what I was thinking”, agreed Cersei and smiled benevolently as she let her brother slip inside her room. She was wearing a dark red nightgown with sexy red trimmings, and Jaime thought he could see her nipples poke through the thin fabric. It made his own nipnops harden.

And here comes the truth, the one which even less people knew about. Being an incestuous nymphomaniac and having slaughtered a king weren’t the only things weird about Jaime. No, his nipples fell into that category as well. Long they were, like fleshy pickles, and had they been just a bit longer, he might have had another tool to work his sister’s forbidden parts with. But as it was, they weren’t quite long enough for him to use them as extra dicks.

Still though. They were long enough to be noteworthy, and Cersei could see them stand proud beneath Jaime’s white linen shirt.

“Looks like someone is excited,” mused the queen sagely. Jaime blushed, but in a manly way.

“Maybe so,” he murmured. “Maybe so indeed.”

“Undress,” demanded Cersei, seductiveness and dominance creeping into her sugar sweet voice, tinting it with salty licorice. “I have a special surprise for you today.”

As the voluptuous woman turned around to go get the surprise, Jaime freed himself from the prison of his clothing. The cold morning air chewed at his nipples and they stayed firm, pointing menacingly towards his lover as she dug around in a cabinet. After a moment, she turned around, the nightgown hanging lose around her aging body. In her hands, she was holding something big and black. It looked threatening.

“What’s that?” questioned Jaime.

“It’s the surprise,” explained the queen.

“Yes but what is it?” probed the kingslayer.

“I had it made just for an occasion like this”, teased the vile nymph as she let the night gown fall down along her body like a waterfall of fabric. She stepped towards the gaping knight, her tatas jiggling softly with every step she took. Her forbidden parts were protected by a soft blond bush, not big enough to draw undue attention, but certainly big enough to hide most of the goods from spying eyes.

She smiled. Jaime gulped.

“Lay down on the bed, sweet brother”, said Cersei, and Jaime could tell from her voice that it was an order, not a question, so he obeyed.

As he laid there, Cersei pulled out a bottle of oil and smeared it all over the black weapon. Jaime was finally beginning to catch on to what was happening.

“Uh oh,” whispered the poor man-lad.

“I am going to penetrate you” explained Cersei as she wasn’t completely sure if Jaime had figured out what was going on yet. She loved her brother more than anything in the world, but even she had to admit that he could be excruciatingly slow at times.

“Cersei...” started Jaime, struggling with what to say next to not offend the naked beauty. “You’re not going to… you know...”

Cersei waited patiently for her brother to finish the sentence, her sex bush slowly growing damp from the excitement that was filling her body and pooling down her hooty-hoo.

“You’re not going to put it you know where, are you?” Jaime tried, not wanting to say the bad word in case it might offend his royal lover.

“Jaime, you’re an adult man. Surely you can say it,” sighed Cersei.

Jaime whimpered sadly.


End file.
